memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Yar (AMU)
(2363-2364), security officer, (2364-2366) |Assign=chief of security, (2366-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Lieutenant Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Tasha Yar in 2364 }} Natasha "Tasha" Yar is a Terran woman from the failed Turkana IV colony, who became a Imperial Starfleet officer and security officer aboard the in the year 2364. Tasha served on the Enterprise-D from 2364 to 2366 and then was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Phillipa Louvois as chief of security. Biography Early life She was of Ukrainian/Lithuanian ancestry. Her name was only assumed to be "Natasha" in later records, but she only ever remembered being called "Tasha". Natasha was born in Turkana City on Turkana IV in 2337, the same year that government and social cohesion broke down in that failed colony. Sadly, Tasha was born a drug addict due to her mother's joy dust addiction. Her mother continued to feed her own baby the drug to keep her quiet, until she couldn't afford enough for the both of them. Tasha's earliest memories were of withdrawal pains. In 2341, Tasha's mother cut off her knee-length braid of hair in an attempt to disguise her femininity from the rape gangs plaguing Turkana IV; Tasha later kept it short so it could not be easily grabbed by an attacker. Her sister, Ishara, was born in 2342. They were abandoned soon after by their mother when Tasha was aged five. But aged six, Tasha saw her parents killed after being caught in crossfire between opposing cadre forces. She came to despise the cadres as a result. Some people cared for the two of them for a few months, but they also abandoned them. An old woman named Yar took Tasha under her wing for company and taught her the skills of a petty thief and how to read signs around the city and make her way around its dangerous ruins, and kept her away from joy dust. Seven years later, around 2349, Tasha found Yar dead one morning, and dutifully took her knife to defend herself as she set out on her own. But only two days later, at only twelve years old, she was caught and gang-raped by one of the gangs plaguing the city. The terrible experience drove Tasha to train to fight and defend herself, learning to throw her knife and kill rats. She survived by stealing food, and twice killed rapists before they could get her again. Two years later, Tasha rescued a ginger cat from feral children trying to set fire to its tail. Though she never named it, it became her closest companion. It once attacked a man attempting to kill her and steal her food; Tasha killed him. At some point, Ishara joined the Coalition cadre as soon as she was old enough and left Tasha alone. Finally, in 2352, Tasha decided to join the Hellcats, one of the all-woman gangs, for protection. She planned to offer her combat skills and her cat as a rat-hunter and mascot. But before she could contact them, she was again chased by a rape gang. They killed her cat after it attacked one of them, then captured her, intending to sell her to one of the powerful drug lords now that she was grown. Fortunately, she was rescued by an away team from the I''SS Cochrane'', led by Darryl Adin. She gave her name as Tasha Yar, adopting the old woman's name as her own, and was taken to the Cochrane and treated for her injuries and deprivation by Doctor Munson. Meanwhile, Turkana IV's colony government had expelled the last of the Federation delegation. Tasha, now aged 15, tried to get Ishara to come with her, but she chose to stay with the Coalition. Tasha left along with the departing diplomats. She spent two months aboard the Cochrane learning new skills and receiving counseling, and came to hero-worship Adin. She was determined to join Starfleet and become a Chief of Security out of gratitude and respect toward Starfleet and Darryl Adin for rescuing her. After reaching Earth, Adin organized care and education for Tasha Yar. However, Federation Immigration remembered that Turkana IV had formally seceded from the Federation and wished to send her back; the effort failed when the most powerful drug-lord representing the planet didn't want her. Yar spent three years in intense catch-up education and study in preparation for entering Starfleet Academy, and maintained only sporadic communication with Adin. Imperial Starfleet Academy Yar entered the Academy circa 2354 on a probationary appointment. She struggled in the first year with her uncivilized ways and failed the Ethics and Moral Principles course, being unable to accept that life wasn't cheap. Around 2358, Yar passed the Priam IV test with an excellent grade, thus gaining admission to the graduating class. At this time, Adin returned to Starfleet Academy for a refresher course in Advanced Security Techniques, a course which Yar also took. The pair began a relationship while studying together, and fell in love. Yar graduated with honors. Starfleet career Early career Following her graduation from the Academy in 2359, Ensign Yar planned to marry Adin and for the two of them to be mutually assigned to a starship and raise a family. However, she first had a training voyage on the , under the command of Adin as Chief of Security. Carrying out an inventory, Yar helped discover that a saboteur had damaged the ship's hand phasers. Shortly afterwards, Orion pirates attacked the ship and stole its secret cargo of dilithium. Every officer died in the incident except for Adin and Dr. Trent, so as the ship limped home, Yar served as its de facto first officer under Acting Captain Adin. But when the Starbound arrived at Starbase 18, Adin was arrested, accused of the sabotage and of conspiring with the Orions. After being found guilty in a court martial, Adin turned his wrath on Yar, believing that she was responsible for framing him, while Yar felt betrayed by Adin. Adin escaped before he could be sent to a Federation Rehabilitation Facility and disappeared. Afterwards, in 2359, Yar was assigned to the starship , as a junior security officer. From 2361 to 2363, security teams trained by Yar won all the seek-and-protect exercises in The Fleet Championships. By 2363, Yar was serving aboard the as assistant chief of security. She was awarded a citation for bravery following a mission to Kirishia, where she entered a Carnellian minefield in order to rescue several colonists. During the mission, Captain Jean-Luc Picard observed her bravery and vowed to have Yar aboard his next command, the . ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) Newly promoted, Lieutenant Yar was assigned to the in early 2364, and one of her first assignments was to pilot the shuttlecraft Galileo and transfer Captain Picard to the Enterprise, which was docked at McKinley Station. Shortly after, the Enterprise set out for Farpoint Station to collect further crewmembers and to investigate the station. On stardate 41187.5, Yar was part of the away team when the Enterprise made first contact with the Theluvians of Syntagus Theluv. She was able to stop the children from hurting the away team with the Tripolian hellblazer. On stardate 41590.8, Tasha was part of an away team to the planet Tigan. After uncovering a global conspiracy, the team were attacked by Tigan security forces and Yar and Commander Riker were taken into captivity. By reprogramming her combadge to emit a high-pitched whine, the two were able to escape using the noise to confuse and induce pain in the guards, giving the pair sufficient advantage to fight their way out. On stardate 42120.3, during the Enterprise-D's Christmas celebration, Yar helped Captain Picard and the Creeg chase down an energy being. Five days later, she started to train Wesley Crusher in hiding much to Picard's annoyance. She then went with Commander Riker and a security team to investigate a deserted ship. However, onboard the ship, Yar, Riker and the team were put into shock by tormenting images and brought back to the Enterprise in a traumatized state. On a mission to the planet Treva, Yar was kidnapped by followers of Darryl Adin, who was now a mercenary and freelance freedom fighter aiding the rebels on that world. He'd ordered her capture to explain the truth of what was going on Treva and attempted to enlist her aid. Though conflicted by her duty to the Prime Directive, Yar participated in planning for the liberation of Treva, and in the defense of the rebel stronghold of Warrior's Rest. However, after working with Adin again, and learning how he'd changed as a result of his court martial, she struggled to decide whether to let him go or turn him in. Eventually she was forced to arrest her former lover, taking him into custody aboard the Enterprise. Fortunately, Lieutenant Commander Data discovered that Orions had framed Adin in 2359. The revelation exonerated Adin, but he declined Starfleet's offer to return to duty. Instead, he invited Yar to join him, but she chose to complete her Starfleet career. He and Yar parted on good terms. Tasha never encountered Armus and, consequently, did not die in 2364. In 2366, Yar left the Enterprise and was assigned to the as chief of security. The ISS '' Victory'' In 2366, Yar was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Phillipa Louvois as chief of security. Imperial Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:ISS Victory (ICC-1535) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet security personnel